Chara Exchange
by Angel of Randomosity
Summary: ...Not very good with these, just read please..Rating subjuct to change...


**Akira: **Hey guys! *****dressed in Seiyo Academy uniform***** I decided to start another story! X3

**Toshiro: **Procrastinators…

**Akira: **huh?

**Lisa: **Sorry, he found out about the pirate story…— .-…

**Akira: **aaahh…that explains why he's been glaring at us lately…*****gets glared at*****…

**Lisa: **You mean more than usual? *****smacks Toshi upside the head*****

**Akira: **…Yeah…*sweatdrops* Oh, Toshiro we've got more bad news for you *****grins***** we're going back to school!

**Toshi:** Is that what this one is about? How is that bad, it just means I wont have to deal with you two?

**Lisa:** BUZZ!! WRONG! It means—

**Akira: **You're coming with us! *****holds up Toshiro's uniform***** Now hold still! *****attacks Toshiro*****

**Toshi: ***struggling***** STOP! I'm not wearing that! OW get off!

**Lisa: **And on that note…Enjoy! XD

~*~*~

'_Italics'_ ~ thoughts

"Normal" ~ talking

"**Bold"** ~ singing

**~*::+::*~**

Up in a plane far, far away, sat three teens that were on their way to Japan. Sitting near the isle was a girl with choppy black hair that had red and blue streaks, and red eyes. She had an extremely bored look on her face as she reread the fourth Twilight book for what must have been the fifth time since they got on. Next to her sat a shorter girl with black hair that had silver streaks in them. Her eyes were closed, as she slept against the boy by the window. This boy had silver/grey hair and brown eyes. He stared out the window with a bored expression as the music from his iPod blasted in his ears.

Sighing, the red eyed girl put down her book and leaned her head back, glaring at the ceiling. Suddenly a brilliant idea struck her. Smirking evilly, the girl calls the stewardess and politely asks for a cup of ice. After the woman left, she turns to the sleeping girl and picks up an ice cube from the cup. Pulling the back of her collar lightly, the girl drops the ice cube down her shirt. Quickly returning to her original position, the girl begins to count off, "3…2…1"

The sleeping girl suddenly opens her eyes, jumping out of her seat in the process. "Aah! That's too cold! Get it out get it out! GET IT OUT!" she screamed while jumping around everywhere, trying to get the ice out of her shirt. She was jumping around so much that she ended up tripping herself. Thankfully, to her at least, she ended up landing on the silver haired boy. The red eyed girl cracked up laughing as she saw the results of her prank.

The silver haired boy's face was now stuck to the window of which he had been previously been looking out of, as the girl had ended up colliding with the back of his head. The said girl was lying limp on his back, as her face had gotten a swirly eyed look to it from crashing her skull onto the boy's head. The red eyed girl was laughing so hard, that she just about fell out of her seat. It was getting kind of hard to breathe.

Eventually the boy managed to unstuck his face from the glass surface, and turned to glare at the laughing girl, who just waved and grinned at him. The other girl just slowly sat back in her seat, groaning at the slight pain in her head. "Ow ow ow owwie…" she whimpered, rubbing the spot where their skulls clashed. She looks up and glares at the other girl, vowing her revenge.

Turning back around, she is met with a pair of soft brown eyes. She blushes, noticing that her face was only mere inches away from the boy's. He looks away though, and glares at the other girl once more. "Akira what the hell was that for?!" he yells at her, annoyance evident in his eyes. The girl, Akira, just grins even more, if that's even possible, at him. "To kill boredom." was her oblivious reply. His eye twitches slightly, and he hits her on the head with her book.

"Ouch, goddamit Toshiro,' she says, 'that hurt. Do you have any idea how hard that book is?!" she holds her head in pain, and he scoffs. "That's what you get for making Layla push me into the window." Toshiro says. The other girl, who was apparently Layla, sweatdropped at their childish behavior as Akira just stuck her tongue out at the boy. In response, Toshiro just flipped her off and resumed looking out the window.

**~::+::~**

Somewhere in Japan…

Seven people, six kids and one adult to be precise, were sitting in the Chairman's Office of Seiyo Academy having tea. So Tsukasa-san, what was the reason you called us all here?' asks a sort girl with long blond hair, 'I'm sure it must be important, for you to have called us in _a_ _week before school starts._" She gave him a look that clearly said, "Explain you, now, before I make something bad happen to you", and he smiled nervously, one of those invisible sweatdrop marks appearing on his head. The corner of his mouth twitched a bit as he was reminded of a younger version of a certain cat-boy giving him that exact same look. Sighing slightly, he begins to speak.

"Well, I've brought you all here to announce that we will be getting some new students', he announces, 'not to mention some old ones as well." "Old students, what do you mean?" Amu asks. "You'll find out at about…now." Tsukasa answers. As soon as he finishes that sentence, the door opens. Everyone turns to see who it is and is all surprised, except for Tsukasa who continues to smile. Standing in the doorway was none other than……

**~*::+::*~**

CLIFFY!!!

**Akira:** Well that must have been the shortest story chapter of my life.

**Kiki:** *****giggling evilly***** I wonder who it is maybe?

**Lisa: **Oh, I know who it is, it's—! *****gets cut off by charas closing her mouth*** **mmmph!

**Akira: **Thanks guys. Anywho, please remember to **REVIEW**!! Review like the wind! You can read more when we come back. But until then—

**Kukai: ***pops in out of nowhere*** **Review for the girl, yo!

**Akira:** Hey! How'd you get in here?!

**Lisa/ Kukai:** Climbed in through the window…

**Akira:** —_—…bakas....

**Charas:** More Reviews = MORE,QUICKER UPDATES!!

**Akira:** So review or you're not gettin ANYTHING until New Year's!!


End file.
